1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing bicyclic guanidines.
2. Background Information
It is well known that bicyclic guanidines, such as 1,5,7-triazabicyclo[4.4.0]dec-5-ene (TBD) is chemically active and, therefore, can be used to catalyze a variety of chemical reactions. An important consideration in the commercial exploitation of bicyclic guanidines as a catalyst (for any reaction) is that bicyclic guanidines be relatively inexpensive to purchase or easily produced. Published methods for synthesizing bicyclic guanidines, however, are often complicated, often involve the use of a multiple step synthesis process, and/or require the use of prohibitively expensive starting materials which may be hazardous in a variety of ways.